Imperfect
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: She never thought that one mistake would put her dearest friend's life at risk. Ami/Makoto
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfect**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine but the plot is.**

**A new idea spinning around in my head that I wanted to test drive please review if you reach the end of this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

This was it. My whole life depended on what is contained within this plain white A4 sized envelope. Deciding that this envelope was special compared to the usual junk mail I had received over the years I went into the depths of my flat and retrieved a letter opener. Sliding the cool reflective metal under the sealed flap at the top of the paper I caught a glimpse of the fear etched into my dark eyes as I sliced apart the fresh paper to reveal a set of important documents that would stay with me for the rest of my life. Pulling out the officially labelled certificates my eyes scanned down the contents and a sigh of relief escaped my lips as I had done it.

I had passed my exams. I had passed my exams in such a way that my dreams in all shapes would be possible. The only question I had to answer now is which path do I choose?

On the dark oak coffee table lay my phone which started to vibrate violently effectively gaining my attention as I pressed the small green phone symbol and placed the plastic object against my ear and spoke clearly,

"Hello?"

"Hi Mako-chan have you gotten your results?" It was Rei's smooth voice that washed over me as I closed my eyes relishing the huge smile that had spread across my face,

"Yeah I have and I've passed everything, what about you Rei?"

"Yes! Same here Makoto I can't believe this!" Laughing now at Rei's obvious relief I couldn't help but agree with my raven-haired friend,

"Yeah I know but I think we all owe Ami-chan a massive thank you for helping us through this year I mean she put in a great deal of time for each of us,"

"You're right Mako-chan I think we should all come over to mine and celebrate our success and Ami's brilliant tutoring skills,"

"So have Minako and Usagi faired well too I guess?"

"Yeah they both passed everything reasonably so they're ecstatic and are probably eating some sort of dessert for breakfast no doubt!" Rei laughed and I sniggered as an image of our blonde friends stuffing all kinds of ice creams, puddings, cakes, pies and chocolates flashed across my brain.

"Have you heard from Ami?" Rei paused in her laughter,

"No not yet but no doubt she'll have aced everything, I mean it's only fair that she does with the amount of work she has put in this year and everything,"

"Yeah you're right Rei, listen I'll bake us some stuff for the party later on so I'll catch you then yeah?" Something inside me started churning uncomfortably as my thoughts strayed to the final member of our group,

"Yeah sure but don't work yourself too much I mean we can afford to splurge on some junk food this one time,"

"Haha yeah I suppose,"

"And Mako-chan?"

"Yes Rei-chan?"

"Congratulations on passing, I'll see you soon bye,"

"Same to you pyro bye," I heard the small 'click' of Rei hanging up and I mimicked her actions and replaced the phone down on the table. Which was silly of me as I immediately picked it up again and started dialling the well-known number of Mizuno Ami. The sounds of ringing played over and over and each second that passed I felt my stomach knot itself tighter and tighter until I heard the click of someone answering,

"Hello,"

"Hi Ami-chan!"

"You have reached Mizuno Ami sorry I can't come the phone right now please leave your name and message after the beep…"

"Beep."

"Hi Ami it's Makoto here um I was just wondering if you've gotten your results and stuff so I'll talk to you soon yeah? Bye."

I hung up feeling slightly stupid about the message I left but I shook it off and stared out of the window, from my position on the sofa, seeing the cloudy skies looking solemn back at me on what was supposed to be a great day for everyone. I sighed slouching back into the sofa as much as I could trying to shake off the oddity of Ami not picking up her phone. Did something happen? Or is she away celebrating with her mother?

I sighed again, so much for being on a high from my results I groaned as I heaved myself off of the sofa and into the kitchen throwing on my favourite apron whilst scouring my cupboards for flour, eggs, and sugar so I could start making an assortments of snacks. Flicking on the oven to pre heat, I started cracking eggs into a bowl; pour the flour in…I went into autopilot as I manoeuvred around the kitchen. However the niggling feeling in the back of my head would not leave me alone as I prepared three batches of buns and all of them failing to rise in the oven due to my distracted state.

"Aah!" I roared in frustration as threw my apron off and stormed out of my messy kitchen, what was happening to me? I've never failed at baking something before but I guess I must be overly concerned for Ami for no apparent reason I thought as I tried to calm myself down as I picked up my phone again and called Rei. The phone started to ring and my stomach started pulsating as it began to ring out and my nerves were wearing thin but luckily Rei picked up sounding flustered,

"H..hi Mako-chan what's up?"

"Hey sorry…" Minako's voice shouted "Hi!" down Rei's phone and enthusiastically congratulated me on my grades cut me off, but I pressed on in my urgency,

"Thanks Minako but guys I need to know if you've heard from Ami at all?

"No we haven't why don't you call her Makoto?" It was Rei again she must have pushed Minako away from the device in an attempt to keep conversing with me,

"I have but she didn't pick up…" I trailed off biting my lip as my stomach felt as though it was a bag of snakes all slithering around erratically.

"Oh," Rei was now confused at this new development, but this was too much for me to bear,

"I'm just going to head over just to make sure everything is ok I'll see you later bye," I hung up before Rei had a chance to reply and hurried to the door slipping on my trainers. I jogged down the steps of my flat onto the main street and sped up my pace when noticing the street was relatively quiet. My nerves getting the better of me as I broke into a full sprint in the direction of Ami's penthouse.

Why couldn't I believe the voice in my head telling me that Ami was in fact fine and this is just some stupid paranoia as a Senshi that I had developed over the years. Arguing with myself whilst in full sprint is never a good idea and it was not a good idea now as I stumbled over my own feet. The ground soared towards me as I curled into a ball easily pulling off a front roll and continued running. My feet hammered the cold concrete, my lungs burned as oxygen and carbon dioxide was inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Sweat accumulated on my brow, which was furrowed in deep concentration as I wrenched open the main door to the complex of penthouses that contained Ami's and tackled the stairs three at a time. Since I was too worried now to wait for the lift to the 5th floor. My legs screamed at me for this abusive behaviour but I ignored them and forced them to plough through the stairs until I had reached the plain white door with silver numbers reading '28'.

Gasping I raised a shaking hand and knocked heavily on the wooden barrier three times. The wood sounded hollow under my rasping knuckles as though it might break any second if I hit any harder. I strained my ears for any sounds of movement inside I couldn't hear anything apart from the distant pulsing of blood in my ears from my energetic travelling. Reaching up to knock again the door creaked open and inch and a blood shot cerulean eye gazed up into my panicked electric green ones.

"Ami-chan," I whispered as the door was opened further to reveal her sterile home as my blue haired friend hid behind the door as I entered stiffly, my legs seemed to protest my presence here but I had no time to think about myself as I turned round to take in my friends' features: red puff eyes, dried nose and hunched shoulders; perfect indicators that something was seriously wrong.

"Ami-chan what happened?" I whispered as fear of knowing the true nature of the problem kept my voice low, her normally sparkling eyes now looked hollow as they stared back up at me lifelessly.

She parted her delicate pink lips but the only sound that emerged was a tortured sob as my beautiful friend lunged at me, her arms clasping behind my neck as she clung onto me for dear life. My arms automatically encircled her waist pulling her as close to me as possible trying to protect her from the damage that had already been inflicted on the trembling woman in my arms.

I felt her shifting in my arms as her lips were now against my right ear and she whispered something that made my blood freeze instantly…

**

* * *

**

You've gotten this far please complete the process by leaving me a review with your thoughts on this story so far. – Dark Shadows 01


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperfect**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine…*sighs***

**Chapter 2 is here for you I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you to those who are already showing a keen interest it makes me happy that people actually like these random ideas I have floating around in my head. **

**I'd just like to say to everyone who reads this to be open minded because that way the plot will be easier to take in. Please enjoy. **

* * *

"What Ami?!" I gasped as I felt hot tears running down the side of my neck as she buried her face into my shoulder,

"It's t…t…true Mako-chan I can't." Amy stutters against me as choked sobs shakes her body, tears started prickling in my own eyes as I hold onto Ami with everything I have. How could this have happened? Why do innocent people who work hard all the time…why didn't they get what they so desperately deserve? Anger pulsated through my veins as Ami's sobs started dying down so that her pain was just silent tears skimming down my damp neck.

"Mako-chan." Ami's hoarse voice drew my attention away from my rage-fuelled ponderings so that I am looking down into those beautifully dead orbs of hardened blue,

"Yes Ami-chan?" I whisper back noticing a shift in Ami's demeanour as she gently pushes herself back from me slightly so that she can clearly gaze up into my mixed green eyes. Her eyes aren't as red as before implying that Ami had obviously cried a lot more and harder before my arrival. I am too busy noting all these details about my friend to realise that her eyes are glinting very dangerously at me.

"I need you," Ami stated simply looking deeply at me,

"Yes of course I'll be here to help you Ami-chan," I reply not getting what my friend was hinting at. Her laughter startles me as the rough and coarse sound resonates around the house and into my soul instilling it with something I never thought I'd feel around Ami: fear.

"Ami-chan?" I probe as adrenaline pumps through my body making my blood pound painfully loud in my ears and my heart hammers off of my rib cage uncontrollably. Her sinister laughter subsides however she just stands here in front of me the dangerous look in her eyes were now mirrored by her smile,

"Oh Mako-chan," She moaned shaking her head, her smile still firmly planted on her pale face, "I _need_ you to help me forget about everything right now." Ami advanced on my paralysed position but the extra chemicals flowing throughout my body allow me to stumble back every time Ami came closer to me,

"W…w…what do you mean Ami-chan?!" I stutter as I feel the cold surface of the wall hit my back effectively cutting off any chances of retreating from my friend who is obviously too much in shock and devastation to know what she is doing…I think. I swallow hard as Ami slides her hands up my sides to rest horribly comfortable on my shoulders, the rest of her body following suit and presses itself against my own,

"Mako-chan what do you think I mean?" her lips brush over my pulse in my neck making me whimper involuntarily at the soft actions,

"A…Ami please you don't know what you're doing," I breathe heavily, squeezing my eyes shut as I feel her lips applying more pressure on my sensitive skin as I can't find the strength to push her away as hidden emotions for this erratic girl flare up inside of me. These emotions that she has no idea of and now she is abusing me in so many ways…

"What if I did know what I was doing Mako-chan? Hm? Come on just let's have some fun we both need it," Ami purrs into my ear as I find my resolve slowly disintegrating. This is wrong I need to stop this…us…her from making the biggest mistake of our lives. Feathery hands clasp my cheeks, thumbs stroking my flushed skin, each touch feels as though someone was stabbing my heart. I need to stop this…I feel myself sinking downwards; my eyes still squeezed shut, as she meets me half way in a lustful kiss.

Ami's hands slide behind my neck and pull me down so that I am easier for her to kiss me in a series of rough, hot kisses. My mind is completely erased of everything; it's just me her and this. Her teeth graze my lips suddenly causing me to gasp, which she took full advantage of, and pushes her warm tongue into my mouth. I am too stunned at her boldness to fight the sensation of Ami's tongue swirling and teasing my own. A groan reverberates out of my throat and into her heated mouth causing the blue haired girl to pull back from the kiss allowing some oxygen to flow back into my mind.

"A…Ami," my breath is ragged as my eyelids flutter open to find Ami tugging on my arms in the direction of her bedroom,

"Shh Mako-chan," she whispers as she leads me into the box like room and guides me onto her bed. I can't muster up the courage to stop her…her beautiful blue eyes are looking down on me hungrily…when was I on my back? My brain can barely register what is happening when Ami leans down and captures my lips again but this time she is straddling my hips, her arms are pinning my shoulders down as if I had no other choice in the matter.

I can't help but moan as her hands trail under my t-shirt and caress my taught stomach all the way up to my chest where I jerk away from her touch, this is wrong, I hear her above me shushing gently as though I was a child but it works. Her hands glide over my chest and I don't move, I let her pull away my clothes. Her smile burns through my skin into the depths of my soul as I mimic her actions and remove her clothes too. Although my hands fumble over her pale blue bra clip and with the buttons of her jeans; my body is sweating. However I'm not sure if it's because of what we're doing or if it's because it's so wrong.

My eyes glance over her pale skin, lightly toned muscles and small breasts,

"Perfect," I murmur unconsciously as Ami came down on me again and kissed from my mouth down till her soft lips captured one of my nipples but something inside of my rejected her again and I flipped our positions so now I am on top of her. Although it didn't help the situation much as now I had to induce some sort of pleasure upon her body. Sighing internally I brought my lips to lightly kiss her neck slowly and with every touch I couldn't help thinking this is so wrong. The way she moans is wrong, the way she clings onto my body as I move myself lower is wrong and the way she is wet and ready for me is so wrong.

"Please," Ami moans looking up at me and I nod simply to get her to close her eyes again, I can't believe I'm doing this, my hands travels southwards until I feel her heat radiating icy fire into my body. Biting my lip harshly I gently ran my hand over the surface of her entrance allowing myself the sickening experience of Ami's most secretive place as a friend…

Dipping my hand lower my fingers slipped into Ami easily due to her intense moisture and I softly pushed in and out of her trying to gauge her reaction to my actions. Soft groans were heard from the smaller girl as I increased my pace slightly as the sight of her combined with where my hand is sent tingling pulsations down to my own secret place in excitement. The excitement is growing and is starting to encourage me to indulge in Ami's body for my own pleasure, leaning over I pressed my lips to Ami's heatedly as my hand moved inside of her. She pulls me down on her so that our fiery skin is rubbing against each other effectively turning the pleasure pulsations to burgeon greatly inside of me and it fuels this unsaitable hunger.

Kissing Ami harder now I could feel her tightening around my hand as I kept pushing harder and deeper into her warmth, her arms wrap themselves around me as she breaks the kiss to release a guttural moan as her orgasm sweeps over her lithe form. She is shaking I can feel her in my arms; she is panting trying to get as much oxygen into her as possible. I move to the side of her to giver Ami some space to recover but she grabs my necks and forces me down for another kiss, toned legs tie themselves at my hips and smoothly roll me so I'm on my back once again.

Ami is looking at me again with that dangerous look and I quiver under her glare as she slides herself away from sight. I start to panic I know what she is going to do I need to stop her now… I groan in frustration as I feel her breath tickling my own moisture, my own throbbing secret place,

"P…please!" I stuttered shaking in fear as I realised my voice gave out before it formed the word "Stop!" I can't move, the fear of not being what she needs overwhelms my body with paralysis as the inevitable happens: Ami penetrated me. With her tongue roaming around inside of me is the most horrible and most pleasurable sensation I have ever experienced. Something between sobbing and moaning chokes my throat as I squeeze my eyes shut as Ami is stripping me of everything that made me pure and innocent.

"A…Ami!" I cry as the tightening knot in the pit of my stomach slackens and washes me in waves of immense pleasure, I am panting just like she was but this time Ami just lies next to me and drifts off into an exhausted slumber.

I lay there trying to regulate my breathing but I can't because all I can think about is what on earth have I done?

* * *

**Chapter 2...so what did you think? Please leave a review - Dark Shadows 01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Imperfect**

**Disclaimer: ****Sailor Moon is not mine because I'm too sexy for my shirt ;)**

**Hey sorry for the long update, things have been a bit hectic with me so I will try to update sooner but school has started back up so I might be held up with homework and jazz but please enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

Warm…it was really warm…too warm…I kick off the covers on the bed relieving my body of the sweltering heat but my eyes fell upon my naked form, shock burst from my mouth as I gasp snatching up the duvet to save some of my dignity as I sit pulling my knees and the quilt up to my chest frantically trying to distinguish where I am and if anyone else is around.

I scan the room taking in the pale blue walls, the oak study desk and the annoyingly loud hum of a computer resting upon the said desk. Ami. Yes I am sitting in Ami's room…flashes of me, her, us and it fleet past my mind. I groan into my hands as my weak will and stupidly strong loyalty to my friend caused me to do something I was not ready for and the worst thing is, Ami isn't even my lover, she's **just** a friend…

Groaning loudly my eyes fall upon the bright neon digits of the clock that was smugly flashing 1.30 PM at me as though its worry free life was superior over my own dynamic and unpredictable one. However my eyes dip down and I notice a note was left there addressed to me in what seems like frantic scribbling. Reaching over for the piece of paper, my hand trembling, I bring the stark white material close to my face so that I could distinguish the messy scrawl that was not of Ami's standards:

_Dear Makoto-san,_

_I am sorry I am not here by the time you read this but I had to go to the hospital for prior arrangements…thank you for your services last night I feel much better now._

_Ami_

San. She called me san, tears prick annoyingly hot from behind my green eyes as I reread the distant and hurtful letter: "thank you for your services last night"… So I'm nothing more than a prostitute now? No. Even prostitutes get paid at the end of their "service" as Ami had kindly stated. The paper wavered between the shivering fingers that clutch such cruel words; splashes of water striking the scribbled symbols blur their meanings as my own vision becomes watery. The fingers scrunch into powerful fists crumbling the offending material easily as it is propelled against the opposite wall with a soft 'thwack'.

I feel dirty, filthy, and vulgar. I need to rid myself of this festering disease crawling under the surface of my being. Pushing myself from the bed away from soiled sheets I stomp down my need to be covered as I stride into the bathroom to take a blistering hot shower. Having stayed over here a lot it was simple enough to arrange fresh towels to help me vanquish this insane feeling of being stripped of everything that I am worth. The hissing of the shower gives me some consolation before my mind starts linking it with angry faces; faces of society all whispering their disapproval of me again…

"Stop!" I yell fruitlessly as my knees give way and I sink into the shower floor cradling my head in my hands trying to silence the jeering and chanting. Memories flood into my paranoid mind as I see myself standing coldly in a centre of people all bellowing for me to leave their school, their homes and their way of life. They had no time to help the orphan, they had no time to hear my side of the story, their pathetic ignorance only allowed them to protect their pitiful offspring and shun the outsider…

I grab the soap and furiously rub at my skin itching with regret, disgust and vulnerability. I had rebuilt my life here, found friends, comrades and fell in love but now the supposedly pure feeling of love had been twisted into something evil and excruciating as being stomped in the ribs repeatedly…

"Why Ami?" the hoarse scratchiness is barely audible of the constant hiss of clean water thundering down over head. Why did Ami use me? Why had I let her? I'm so confused…I need out of here. These sterile walls create a strong nausea to run through me as I stagger from the shower snatching at towels to quickly dab away the tearful remains of the shower from my body. My clothes are scattered across the room in such a causal manner that replacing them onto my body makes me cringe internally but my desire to be away from all this over powered my self disgust as I ran from the apartment.

Running down the same steps I had sprinted up for fear of Ami's safety I urge my legs to turn into the opposite direction from everything I knew and with my feet pounding off of the concrete paths I ran into the furthest recesses of the city…

Streets, buildings, parks and vehicles all flew past me as I trained all available energies onto my harshening breathing, the carbon dioxide leaving my body inflame my insides painfully, as my tight leg muscles roar in protest to this outrageous and spontaneous surge of exercise I finally collapse in a heap on a grassy verge looking out onto a thick body of water.

Choking on the rapid intake of oxygen I splutter loudly trying to rehydrate my windpipe with evaporating saliva. What a pitiful sight I must be: resting on all fours with my head curled into my chest as I try to regulate my breathing. The sudden rumble from the heavens forces me to throw up my head in a dizzying move to study the stormy black clouds circulating above me. How did I not sense this storm approaching? Closing my eyes I let my elemental energy flare out into the atmosphere so that I could draw some respite from it, I am only hit with a solid wave of immeasurable negativity…

Panting slightly I rise from my degrading position on the grass to stand at full height my right hand slipping into my jean pocket to grasp the sturdy handle of my transformation pen. The familiar feeling of electricity flows around my fatigue form as I whisper my alter ego into existence completely erasing all weariness as I wait for my opponent to make itself known to me.

The wind picks up in velocity and whips around my solitary frame pushing at me in all directions I firmly press the emergency button on my communicator to alert my comrades to the new threat that is eluding my direct attention. Guttural grumbles beneath the surface sets off the excited pumping of adrenaline in my body as I spring backwards away from the accelerating groans of the earth as it suddenly projects upwards a plume of dust billows around the movement and chunks of hardened mud and clay are thrown into the air only to be forced back down by gravity and allow me to ease myself into the motions of dodging. The plume of dust is gathered by the howling wind and surrounds me cutting off any chances of escape and all of my senses are useless in defending me in this smog.

A force impacts into my stomach causing bile fused with blood to spurt forth from my mouth. Another, stronger blow is dealt to my ribs simultaneously cracking three on my right side, more blood rises from my mouth as I feebly stumble in the swirling mass of blinding dirt that seems to be picking up in density rather than dissipating with the typhoon like winds. Focussing my energy I use my aura to try and feel where the attacker is but this hurricane of earth is messing with any kinds of defence I have. Growling in frustration I summon a bolt of lighting to come crashing down on my position using myself as an amplifier I thread the unpredictable element out into the surroundings until the unrelenting cocoon of mud falls lifelessly to the ground once more to reveal a tall brunette woman with captivating green eyes dressed in a green and white fuku…Hang on that's me!

"Who are you?!" I intend to yell but the words claw away from my mouth with a painful scratchiness but the figures hears me as we're now standing in deathly silence, well if you exempt my harsh breathing from the blows I've already sustained.

"More like who are you?" is the smooth reply, great, I do not want a philosophical debate in the middle of a battle especially one I am slightly disadvantaged. The pain in my torso is tampering with my temperature causing it to flare up uncomfortably, I close my eyes briefly but as I open them again,

"Boo!" She laughs right up in my face as a swirling mass of electricity is pumped into my heart, my mouth releases some sort of gargled sound my back smacks off of the ground, my body is convulsing rapidly the electricity isn't elemental it's synthetic! I feel something crawling through my veins paralysing everything as I struggle against it's ever tightening hold of me but I can't keep fighting it my heart is slowing down…my vision is blurring…the pain is fading…

"I'm a much better you," rings out in my ear drums as everything becomes nothing.

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry for the huge amount of time I took to write this but hopefully I will remedy that although no promises as my work load is picking up but please every review is another reason for me to update – Dark Shadows 01


	4. Chapter 4

**Imperfect**

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon or the characters do not belong to me.**

**Hey sorry for the long update, but I am trying so thank you to those who are still interested in this story.**

* * *

Bursting forth from the hospital door I ran off into the direction my vibrating communicator was telling me and passing through the empty side streets. I called upon the powers of Mercury and transformed, so now my boots were slapping the ground. My blue skirt soon mixed in with orange, red and darker blue all skirting around the quieter streets as we converged on our destination.

My vision became tinted blue as I summoned my computer to scan the grassy opening; however there was only one signal in range and it wasn't an enemy.

"Mars can you sense anything?" I called over to the fire wielding soldier running slightly faster than the rest of us.

"No." was the firm reply as Makoto-not Sailor Jupiter-came into view, standing at the waters' edge, looking bored?

"Makoto are you alright?" I heard Mars asking as I caught up,

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" The brunette haired girl replied smoothly, smirking at me.

"Well you did call for us, so you must have felt threatened by something?" Venus inquired looking at the calm surroundings. It didn't even appear as though there had been a battle.

"Just standard procedure," Makoto shrugged, "It was just a simple Youma its weakness was water so yeah," She inclined her head to the body of water and started to walk back towards the city.

We let our transformations fade away and joined Makoto in returning home, Usagi touched Makoto's forearm instantly stilling the retreating fighter,

"Makoto are you sure you're ok? I mean you're really quiet, are you hurt?"

"Of course I'm ok Usagi-chan! Come on I am the Senshi of Protection after all," I winced at the sound of Makoto's laughter as she wrapped her around Usagi playfully.

Biting my lip I glanced over my shoulder at the supposed arena and caught Rei-chan's eyes, was something disturbing her too? I drew my gaze away from the questioning amethysts. Rei-chan didn't have anything to be disturbed by, no, but I did.

"Ami-chan you never told us what you got for your exam results," Minako-chan nudged me gently, brining me out of my reverie.

"Uh…" my mind blanked out as painful tears forced themselves through my composed exterior. Someone embraced me from the side and I instantly leaned into the familiar frame of Makoto,

"Ami-chan didn't get the grades she needed to become a doctor." The wind brushed past the group but I kept my face buried into Makoto's chest, listening to her heart.

"Ami-chan," The soft chorus of Minako and Usagi's sympathy flowed into my body as Makoto allowed them to hold me. The smaller bodies of my friends didn't have the same presence as the kindred Makoto but I wallowed in my sadness all the same.

"So that's where you were last nigh then?" Rei whispered up at Makoto who watched the situation apathetically.

"Yeah she was a lot worse last night but I think she'll be ok soon." Rei hesitated before speaking again.

"Did anything happen?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto looked down at her raven haired friend sharply.

"I mean did something happen when she was you know…vulnerable?"

"What do you take me for?" Makoto snarled, "That I would use her or something?!"

"Hey calm down," Rei grabbed Makoto's shoulder firmly, "You just look shaken up I'm just concerned that's all."

Makoto stiffened,

"You're right Rei-chan," she admitted and turned to face her smiling, "Sorry I'm just worried for her you know?"

Squeezing her shoulder comfortingly, Rei released Makoto and offered her comfort to Ami-chan who was perking up slightly with the support of her friends.

"Sorry about that guys the wound is still a bit fresh," I sniffled quietly looking at all my friends,

"Don't worry about it Ami-chan come on let's go over to mine and we can comfort eat," Rei grinned along with Minako and Usagi,

"Thank you," I smiled weakly and started to walk again with the group, until Minako called,

"Hey Makoto, woohoo over here! We're going over to Rei's you coming?" I turned to watch the girl who had looked after me so well last night- only to see that she was staring at the water.

"Makoto?" the name flew out of my mouth so easily. My cheeks coloured immediately as the emerald eyes bore into my soul, guilt burned my skin as that look renewed memories of last night. Last night wasn't supposed to happen…like that.

"Haha sorry Minako I'm coming don't worry," Makoto jogged over to my right and started to tell us how many cakes had fallen at the mercy of her concern for me. This evoked tears of laughter and sadness from the rest of the group (the tears were provided by Usagi).

Why was Makoto acting like this? Wasn't she supposed to hate me and not talk to me ever again? I mean I know that Makoto is a great friend but didn't I go too far? Laughter and happiness was not something I expected from her. Grass morphed into concrete as the five of us travelled towards Rei's temple. The task of climbing the stairs wasn't even a chore as conversation was lively thanks to Makoto's enthusiastic input.

"You know what to do guys, I'll just go and get some drinks," Rei spoke as she slid open the doors to the living room, "Ami-chan can you help me please?"

"Yeah sure Rei-chan," I replied walking behind her, noticing how painfully normal Makoto seemed to be.

Rei closed the door to the kitchen and told me to have a seat at the table.

"Is something wrong Rei-chan?" I asked puzzled by the secrecy of the situation.

"That's something I'd like to ask you Ami-chan," Rei started, grabbing a chair opposite me, "Did something happen last night?"

* * *

I'm so cold…someone please help…me.

Laughter surrounded the crumpled and bloodied form, lying shivering in the dark.

"Don't worry. No one will help you, everyone is much happier with the much better you." Footsteps approached me from somewhere but the echoing through off any chance to pinpoint exactly where.

"Who…are…y…ou?" broken, my voice is broken. Pain stung my ribs as hidden pressure was applied to my broken bones. I swung my arm in an attempt to hit whatever that was hurting me away but I met nothing yet the pressure continued to increase.

"Argh!" Fighting for every breath, I clench my fist and teeth trying to ease the pain.

"Don't worry Jupiter you don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is that you are mine to play with," maniacal laughter filled my ears again and the pressure was relieved but at what price?

**

* * *

Please review so that I know people are actually still interested in this and that my story is worth updating. – Dark Shadows 01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Imperfect**

**Disclaimer: ****Still not mine**

**Really, really sorry for the stupidly long update! **

* * *

Blinking away the lingering darkness I notice I am no longer in the dank cave; but in a soft bed. Slowly sitting up, I snatch up the bed sheets to my chest, I'm naked. Fear triggers my heart to pound as I scan the unfamiliar surroundings. Soft green furnishes the walls and I feel more at ease since I am alone. Checking the room again I look under the covers at my body: there are no recent signs that I've been fighting. Using my left hand I brush over my ribs, sighing in relief that my Senshi abilities are still intact.

"Hello Jupiter," searing white surges through my head causing me to cry out.

"Ah! Who are you!" I'm clutching my head the pulsations are strengthening, the darkness is laughing, threatening to take me again,

"I am the one you love; yet the one you hate," the voice echoes around me as the searing heat slithers down my neck, chocking me.

"I d-d-don't hate," is all I can manage, I'm scratching at my skin, there's something inside me! Angry welts emerge all over my body, there's something tearing at me from the inside. It wants out; I want it out,

"Now Jupiter if you keep doing that you'll only hurt yourself," the voice whispers easing the ferocious burning. My hands, the bed sheets my body is seeping crimson…someone's screaming, their throat is coarse but they keep screaming. I am screaming.

"Jupiter shush now, I'll look after you," the voice materialises at my side, I know that voice, "I won't let anyone hurt you," it…she is giggling.

I keep screaming.

* * *

"Sorry Rei-chan I'm not sure what you mean," I squint in confusion at the fiery woman, she sighs and sits down,

"Mako-chan went to yours last night to see if you were ok yes?" Rei inquires; she's looking at me through the shadow her hair has cast across her face, illuminating her amethyst eyes.

"Yeah she…she did," instantly my head drops as I remember how I treated the only person who came to me.

"What happened?" Rei's voice pierced through me, I don't want to tell her,

"Ami," the intensity of the words clamp around me as though they are trying to suffocate the truth from me.

"We…" I begin but Minako comes into the kitchen surveying the scene but quickly she mutters an apology and returns to the living room.

"Continue," Rei urges, I cave in and tell her everything from the moment Makoto entered my apartment. Tears well up and spill onto the granite counter and Rei remains emotionless as she takes in everything.

"And what happened this morning?" She asks releasing a shaky breath, her shoulders slumping now,

"I left before she woke up and left a note," tears still strolling casually down my face as I wait for Rei to say something, her defeated looking form is making me uneasy.

She looks back at me her face searching for something…

"You do know she loves you right?"

"What?!" the explosion of energy startles Rei but she shakes her head cursing softly,

"I can't believe you did that; I can't believe how well she's holding up I mean it seems as though she doesn't even remember it."

* * *

I jerk awake again and scramble from the bed, not realising I'm somewhere new and fully clothed this time. The sudden movement renders me dizzy for a few seconds and I wave an arm out to gain support from anything. A hand holds my arm in response and I wrench myself away in fright, my slumbering body lacks control and the exertion of strength knocks me back as I stare up at her.

"What are you doing here?" I yell shuffling back,

"Oh Jupiter baby don't be rude," she speaks, a smirk plasters itself across her pink lips as she advances.

"I'm not your baby, why can't you leave me alone?" my back touches the soft padding of the wall, the glare of the room becomes distorted as her shadow falls upon me.

"Baby I can't leave you alone because you love me," she drops to her knees and crawls towards me, I turn my face away from her keeping my eyes locked on the warm carpeted floor. I feel her straddling me; her breath tickles my neck, causing me to shudder involuntarily.

"You do love me don't you?" she whispers against my ear as cold fingers trace my jaw line and down my neck. I close my eyes I'm so tired…

"Don't worry Jupiter I'm not like her, I won't hurt you like ssshe did," I finally look up into smoky eyes,

"You're not Ami," I murmur, the dizziness is back and my head is swimming.

"No, I'm a much better Ami," with that she presses her lips to mine and something tells me to reject her but a greater part of me just wants to be loved, to be accepted. Her body is smooth against mine but there was something slimy about it, like something you would feel from a reptile…

Her movements become desperate; violent.

She rips away my clothes, I lay there exposed while she bites and mars my skin with sharp teeth, I try to push her off, I try to scream but my body is unresponsive, her nails claw their way down my body and she laughs into my skin.

"The poissson has worked even better than I thought!" the gleeful hiss smacks me in the face, it all makes sense, but it's far too late for me to save myself. Her nails dig deeper and deeper until my body is covered with open wounds leaking out blood. I feel the hot liquid roll off me and the pain washing in.

"Mmm all minesss," she moans, her cold tongue dips into every wound, emptying me of my blood. Oh god someone help me!

Help!

Please!

REI!!

* * *

"Mako-chan," Rei hisses holding a hand against her temple,

"What about her, what's wrong?" I ask panicking,

"She needs help," Rei groans rising from her seat,

"Help? But she's only in the living room…"

Suddenly Usagi and Minako's voices become apparent in the next room, bursting through the door is Makoto, her eyes wide and her aura unreadable,

"What's wrong?" I step towards her but a powerful arm swats me out of the way into the wall, curling into a ball my back takes most of the impact but it leaves me winded.

"Makoto what are you doing?" Rei roars easily falling into her fighting stance,

"I think we both know the answer to that _Rei-chan_," Makoto replies sweetly advancing on Rei's position,

"I thought it would be hard fighting my best friend but she would never do what you just did so I'm going to kick your ass and save her!" Rei smirks throwing a double jab and a reverse punch to her opponent's midriff. Stepping back Makoto brings up her knee and catches Rei hard in the stomach, following through with swift hit to her face. However a chair connects with Makoto's head and forces her to collide with the fridge instead. Holding the broken back stands Minako,

"Everyone out now!" She barks as Rei grabs me and leads us out into the courtyard, the guttural growling of Makoto snapping at our heals.

"We need to get back to the grassy plain again, I think Makoto is still there," Rei orders, instantly morphing into Sailor Mars. Venus and Moon soon join her,

"Ami what are you doing? Hurry up and transform!" Venus shouts as Jupiter emerges from the house, her right hand is gripping a pulsing ball of lighting. The smell and heat radiating from it is enough for everyone to step back. I don't know why I'm not Mercury but I know it's too dangerous to do so now,

"Distract Jupiter, Ami transform now!" Venus's orders ring out clearly as the three of them spring towards the green soldier; summoning my Mercurian powers I immediately bring up my computer to scan Jupiter.

"Argh!" Mars screams as Jupiter strikes the constricted ball of lightning into her chest, her body explodes backwards into the shrubbery surrounding the temple, Sailor Moon tries to run after her but Jupiter pounces but Venus' Love Me Chain captures her snarling form long enough for the scan to finish.

"Come on where's the weak point…" the screen is blinking somewhere out of the city, "What the?"

The clinking of metal brings my attention to the fight again and Jupiter is engaging Venus in hand to hand combat. Venus ducks, jumps and blocks effectively but at the pace Jupiter is firing the attacks she wouldn't last long. Venus out steps Jupiter and aims a side kick to her solar plexus with her heal; if this was anyone else they would've stumbled to the ground but Jupiter just sneers and grabs Venus' leg and swings her into one of the temple columns.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" I send a wave of mist over Jupiter's surroundings and run to Venus's aid whilst Sailor Moon tries to find Mars.

"We need to get to the plain now, there's no weak point on this Jupiter," I explain as the mist enrages the warrior causing her to fire lightning in all directions.

"We need the others," Venus mutters, ducking to avoid a streak of lightning, diagonally from our position the streak of lightning is interrupted by an enflamed arrow hitting Jupiter in the eye.

Sprinting out Venus signals to Mars and Moon to follow as we make our way back to the grassy plain. Jumping from rooftops I study Mars form: she's lagging behind that first attack has severely weakened her. But we're here. Staring at the huge lake, I rescan the information for the weak point but it just points to the water.

"The week point is the water," I say turning to my panting comrades,

"The water? You mean all of it?" Sailor Moons asks but I don't have the answer,

"Well someone figure it out we've got company," Mars tries to speak coolly but her higher tone of voice indicates that she knows we haven't got much time.

Mars and Venus run out to meet Jupiter to give me and Sailor Moon some time to figure this out.

Jupiter's left eye is scorched black but she's still smiling,

"Still trying to save your pathetic friend?" she sneers bringing her hands together,

"Well don't worry I won't let you…Supreme Thunder Dragon!" searing white energy escapes through her hands and towers over the whole scene,

"Fire Soul Bird!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The blistering phoenix becomes gold as the attacks merge together strengthening their defence against the swooping dragon. The collision of attacks momentarily silences everything before the shockwaves throw Venus and Mars into the icy depths of the lake.

Grabbing hold of Sailor Moon we brace ourselves against the tremors, I am vaguely aware of two distant splashes somewhere behind me but I focus on keeping us on dry land. The energy morphs into the atmosphere and the tremors subside leaving me and Sailor Moon the only two on the battle field…

* * *

I break the surface of the freezing water, gasping for air and Venus bursts up next to me, flicking our thick hair out of our eyes we notice we are not at the grassy plain but inside a cave. Swimming to the bank we hoist ourselves out to scope out the surroundings.

_Rei _

"Mako-chan!" I push myself into a sprint and Venus follows me without question, the cave ends quickly and we find ourselves in a soft green room. The only piece of furniture is the large bed in the corner stained brown. Walking cautiously towards it Venus whispers,

"That's blood, Mars can you sense Mako-chan again?"

Closing my eyes I use my aura to feel its way to Mako-chan

_Anyone…please…_

She's that way and close, I walk to the wall, knocking to see if there are any hidden doors,

"Out the way Mars," Venus yells firing a Crescent Beam immediately after so that I am consumed by the dust emanating from the large hole where I was standing seconds before,

"Thanks for the warning," I scowl pulling myself through it after her. Venus is running ahead of me but abruptly stops and I have to skid to avoid hitting her.

"Makoto!" Venus screams as the beast feeding off of her whips around seething at our interruption. Its mouth is oozing with blood…Makoto's blood. Its beady grey eyes is scanning us, estimating our strength,

"Don't go anywhere Mako-chan I just have a couple of uninvited guessstsss to deal with," it shrieks throwing a white bed sheet over her body, instantly dyeing it red…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 is here for Christmas, I hope you enjoy it and have a good Christmas everyone! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
